


To Return At Time of Greatest Need

by SeiShonagon



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthurian, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Quid Pro Quo, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more thoughts on Chas' partial immortality, and what John might have discovered in his several days of research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Return At Time of Greatest Need

**Author's Note:**

> My own theory about how the fire started. And a quick awful thought about how that affects the end of the story of King Arthur. And how exactly Arthur is supposed to return at the time of Britain’s greatest need.

John Constantine froze for a moment as he stared at the manuscript. The pieces fell into place. How could he forget: all successful magicians are decisive, manipulative and ruthless bastards.

Of course, such a spell, worked by such a magician as Merlin, would also have absolutely ensured that Arthur died in the presence of as many lesser knights as possible, as soon as possible.

His thoughts whirled.

_Well_ , John thought dizzily, _this changes one’s perspective on the very end of Arthur’s legend._

Well, John, thought, more soberly, _this went on the increasingly long List Of Things Never To Tell Chas._


End file.
